ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Lightray
]] Lightray (Sollis) is a DC Comics superhero. Created by Jack Kirby for the "Jack Kirby's Fourth World" meta-series, he first appeared in New Gods #1 (February 1971). Fictional character biography Lightray is the shining star of New Genesis and a high-spirited New God. Unlike his grim friend Orion, Lightray is cheerful and optimistic and prefers to solve problems through compromise rather than combat. He uses the speed of light to his advantage in eluding foes. Lightray has served one stint as a member of the Justice League. He joined the international branch along with Orion on the same night as a membership drive failed to find other new recruits. Justice League America #42, September 1990 The difference between the two was illustrated in battle. While Lightray desires a minimum of fuss in battle by dispatching his foe, Crowbar, with a simple expenditure of energy to the man's face while, Orion prefers to destroy the pavement around Blackrock — and then was angered when his opponent surrendered instead of fighting to the death.Ibid #44 In this same issue, Lightray demonstrates his knowledge of chess. Lightray's long hair causes him to be mistaken for a female by the old fashioned General Glory. They stay with the team until just after the battle with General Glory's old foe the Evil Eye.Ibid #50, May 1991 As Sollis his idea of fun is protecting New Genesis from Apokolips, Darkseid, and his minions. He resides on New Genesis and is active in adventuring. He returns to Earth briefly in JLA #27 (March 1999), as part of an emergency expansion of the Justice League. The team battles the android Amazo in the Florida Everglades. Most of them are subdued and their powers copied, Lightray included. Amazo loses his powers when Superman, as the chairman, officially disbands the League, thus ending Lightray's membership. He would appear again to aid the League alongside Orion and Big Barda when the planet Qward attacked earth with a giant ship. In Countdown #48, Lightray falls to earth after an off stage fight with the New Gods Killer (later revealed to be Infinity-Man). He dies holding Jimmy Olsen's hand, repeating the word "infinite" and glowing brighter. .|thumb|left]] Powers and abilities Lightray can manipulate photons to create brilliant concussive blasts, focused columns of radiant heat, lasers and holograms. Using his power to the utmost he can generate a massive sun as he did in ''New Gods'' #3 to escape the Black Racer. He can also fly at the speed of light, 'maybe even faster' according to friend David Lincoln. Alternate Versions *Lightray makes several brief, non speaking appearances in Grant Morrison's Seven Soldiers of Victory series, where his human form is a frail man on crutches. *In the miniseries Captain Carrot and the Final Ark, Lightray's counterpart in the "New Dogs" is an anthropomorphic dog named Lightstray. Other media Television * Lightray appears in the Superman: The Animated Series episodes "Legacy", Parts 1 and 2, in a non-speaking role. * Lightray appears in the Justice League episode "Twilight" Pt. 1 and 2 voiced by Rob Paulsen. * Lightray appears in an unspeaking role in the Justice League Unlimited episode "Destroyer." He rescues Lex Luthor, Sinestro and the Legion of Doom near New Genesis only to be attacked and have his Mother Box stolen by Evil Star. Category:Extraterrestrial superheroes Category:DC Comics superheroes Category:DC Comics aliens Category:DC Comics characters with superhuman strength Category:DC Comics characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:DC Comics characters who can fly Category:New Gods of New Genesis Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate light Category:1971 comics characters debuts